Off the Isle
by Yokofannumber1
Summary: Right off the shore of the great kingdom of Auradon, lies the Isle of the Lost. An island prison holding the worlds most dangerous criminals alive. Each has a child that have never left their side. But, when the Prince of Auradon gives the children a chance to live a normal life, the time comes to find out how much like their parents they really are.


_**Hello people, this story won't be out for quite awhile, but I at least wanted to type up all the characters that'll be featured in it.**_

The "Good" Kids

Prince Ben Payne: Ben is a sweet natured man that feels pity for the children of villains and was willing to give them a second chance when not even his own parents were willing to give them the chance. He seems to take after his father in looks and his mother in personality as he is more willing to see people past their appearances (similarly to how his mother saw beneath the "Beast's" exterior) along with having a love of reading and books and a gentle soul. In addition, out of all the AKs, he is the one most on the side of the VKs, usually being the first to approach and defend them and try to socialize and have a conversation with them, particularly with Mal. He is very friendly and an honest person who believes in the good in others. He is fair and patient with the VKs, understanding that they have had it much rougher than others like at his school and willing to work with them and do whatever it took to have them trust him. Despite this, he does seem to have low self confidence as he sometimes isn't sure if he is cut out to be king and wishes for his parents' particularly his father's approval. He also believes who a person's parents are doesn't make them who they are and that is what makes him and Mal so similar. Overall, he is a kind compassionate intelligent person willing to give anyone and everyone a chance

Audrey Rose: She is an extremely vain girl who tends to over-worry and believes herself to be the most beautiful. She was immediately uncomfortable with the idea of VKs coming, acting like the mean girl as she often criticized them (in front of them too) and mentioned how they were bad because their parents were without giving them a chance. She not only acts mean to the VKs, but to a few others as well, being very demanding and demeaning such as laughing at Jane over her ugly hair and preferring to be the center of attention. She hates looking awful and enjoys competition and selfies. In addition, she does care about her friends, even though she comes off as rude. In most cases though, she is uptight and no-nonsense, having little patience for others' antics.

Chad Charming: He's an all-star player on the school's tourney team (the prep school's choice sport), and uses his charm and good looks to try and get what he wants. Despite being labeled as a "hero", he is a spoiled bully. According to Doug, "Chad inherited the charm, but not a lot of their _there_.", implying that Chad is actually quite dense.

Doug Collins: He is part of Auradon Prep's marching band and is a talented musician who ironically takes a liking to Evie. He ends up stalking her on her first day, coming to find she is a kindred spirit when it comes to the mind.

Li Lonnie: Unlike most Auradon kids, she is much more open-minded about having the wicked descendants attend their school, and is sympathetic to their plight. Compared to the other kids, she is the most normal.

Jane Paxson: She is shy and rather demure, often following Audrey's commands and being immediately fearful of the VKs. She dislikes being punished and enjoys looking pretty. She was shown to severely lack self confidence, as shown by her desperation to look good and be accepted by others.

Jordan Glass: She seems to be somewhat of a recluse, as she spends most of her time in her dorm room than in open spaces with others. She enjoys broadcasting internet videos and hosting talent shows, showing some similarities to her father in terms of being outgoing. She gets along with others and tends to take charge in terms of events. She tends to be narcissistic, believing herself to be amazing. She gets annoyed when people interrupt her video shows and can be confrontational when such events occur. She seems the most accepting of the VKs.

Ally Wasikowska: She is eccentric and energetic along with being very talkative. She gets nervous sometimes and it is shown that she can't stop telling the truth. She also seemed very critical and judgemental of the VKs like Audrey (possibly more judgemental than her), showing severe distrust of them and immediately typecasting Freddie as a demon and asked if she had horns and thought she might shrink her head.

* * *

The "Bad" Kids

Mal: Mal is a sneaky, smart, and ruthless girl who is a natural leader and pretty good at drawing. Though she is compassionate to a degree she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily. As the daughter of Maleficent, she wants to be like her mother: pure evil. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her mother, she often disappoints her instead. But she does enjoy coming up with evil plans and is the most feared at her previous school because of her reputation. She isn't fond of beautiful surroundings or anything pink and finds them to be horrid, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be off the island. Despite this, she is not necessarily immoral; she is just misguided. Her "mean girl" facade is an act because she does not want to be seen as weak in her mother's eyes; being one is the only way she is respected by Maleficent, who never cared about Mal. Ben is the only person who saw through Mal's act (including herself), and saw her for who she was, a good person and he is the only one who know's Mal's middle name. She also tends to be overly-sarcastic and has a strange love of mud.

Jay Jobrani: Jay is a sneaky, confident, and handsome guy. Jay was raised to believe that he must get everything and to forget others as well. He's vengeful like Mal and he's athletic. As the son of Jafar, Jay wants to gain his father's respect by stealing the 'big prize'. He isn't fond with how friendship works. Jay has always charm his way to get what he wants back on the Isle. Like the others, Jay was never shown affection by his parent so, when he tries out for the tourney team and makes it, he gets a chance to see what's it like to be a part of something as special. He's shown to have kleptomaniac tendencies, as he often steals objects on the fly. He can also be a flirt, having flirted with several girls including Lonnie and Audrey. He tends to be very rough and enjoys fighting with others or pushing those that get in his way. In addition, he seems to retain his tough confrontational attitude and will get into fights with those who anger him.

Evie Mills: Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, and very kind in the long run. Unlike most of the villain kids, she is very pleasant, to the point that she was able to make the most sour villains smile with her laughter on her sixth birthday party. But don't let her charm fool you, Evie is loyal and authoritative when she wants to be. Due to her mother's insistence that being beautiful is all that matters, Evie has problems with her own vanity and is sensitive to how others view her; her biggest fear was her not ending up being the fairest of all. While she wishes to find a perfect prince for herself, she is not foolish to fall for a prince who looks nice but has an ugly personality. She is quite intelligent, especially in chemistry.

Carlos de Vil: Carlos is one of the nicer VKs and is rarely seen doing bad things. In fact, he seems to be a follower more than a leader and follows what his friends do or his mother tells him to. Having been treated as a slave for a long time, he seems obedient and dislikes the idea of going against authority. Despite this, he is very intelligent and is good with technology. He is very caring towards his friends, though he tends to get into rough fights with Jay who is his best friend. He tends to be very nervous and anxious but can stand up for himself when he needs to. He is fairly shy and tends to stand in the background, but with help from his friends he starts to get along with others and become more outgoing. He enjoys black and white clothes due to his mother's influence.

Freddie Facilier: Initially, she fits the stereotypical image of VKs who enjoy causing trouble and doing bad things like stealing. Despite this, she was friendly to the characters in the beginning. She also tries to encourage the AK such as Ben and Audrey to be a bit more evil such as encouraging Audrey to steal from her and taunting the AK for being so goody two shoes. In fact, she tends to think the good ways of the AK and all the happiness and cuteness is sickening (having grown up as a VK). When bad things happen, she tends to say how things get interesting and she can be mean spirited. She is also fairly confrontational, disliking it when people try to change her or when someone gets in her way even unintentionally. She has a sharp sardonic grim sense of humor (enjoying the idea of a dance involving punching people and taking joy upon hearing of an emergency and beleiving someone might have been seriously hurt) and can be sarcastic but is very independent and when she has a goal she is determined to finish it. She can be scheming and manipulative. She also hates standing in her father's shadow and wants to be more independent. On a side note, she is a terrific singer and guitar player.

CJ Hook: She is sneaky and deceitful. Considering herself a captain, she prefers taking charge and ordering people as she refused to consider Freddie a partner and more of her second in command. To this end, she only looks out for number one. Despite this, she prefers to hide in the shadows until her plans succeed, implying she is either shy or careful enough not to reveal herself and her true colors. However, once her plans are revealed, she takes the spotlight for herself (even admitting she likes dramatic entrances despite them being flashy) and tries to stage a coup against Aurodan Prep. She shows a tendency to gloat about her plans going so far. She also tends to go back on her word and is always thinking of an evil plan. She enjoys causing mayhem, even going as far as manipulating everyone into turning on each other and gloating in people's faces. She dislikes seeing the VKs go weak and is even willing to work by herself to get things done, especially since she hates being in her father's shadow and wants to take charge.

Zevon Kitt: He is rude, arrogant, mysterious and has a knack for making chemicals.

Uma

Harry Hook

Gil

Dizzy Tremaine


End file.
